


No Good Deed (Goes Unpunished)

by bernard_greybridge



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Castlevania AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Castlevania, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Speaker Midoriya Izuku, Vampire Hunter Bakugou Katsuki, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Vampire Todoroki Shouto, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Shouto needs to stop his father from exterminating the human race.Izuku hopes to be a hero like in the stories he’s been told.Katsuki just wants a break.(AKA: The TodoBakuDeku Castlevania AU You Didn’t Ask For)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	No Good Deed (Goes Unpunished)

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I finished season 1 of Castlevania I was like “this can totally be a BNHA AU” and that thought plagued my mind until I caved in and wrote this.

Katsuki somewhat regretted not looking the other way.

He hated this village. The church ruled over it with an iron fist and the citizens simply perpetuated the oppression. So, when he had heard a commotion in an alleyway, he really should have just turned a blind eye.

But he was a Bakugou. He was a hunter. And he was meant to save people.

A pair of priests had cornered a middle aged man that looked like a walking skeleton, not unlike some of the monsters that haunted the night. The man was blond and had a long cloak with a hood. A speaker.

“We told you to get lost yesterday, did we not?” one of the priests asked rhetorically. “You lot only bring the hell spawn upon us. Your mere presence puts the village under great risk.”

“We mean you no harm,” the man spoke placatingly, “We speakers are nonviolent. We only hope to spread our stories and teach.”

“Paganism,” the other priest spat. “Witchcraft.”

Katsuki had heard enough.

“Is that what you people call science nowadays?” Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Just because you do not understand something doesn’t make it evil.”

“Blasphemy.” The first priest narrowed his eyes. “From an outsider, as well. Leave now, and the lord may forgive you.”

“How about you leave the old man alone and I may forgive you,” Katsuki sneered.

“Young man, please, there is no need for battle,” the speaker pleaded.

“I disagree.” The second priest laughed, before drawing a dagger and lunging.

Katsuki easily sidestepped and disarmed him. The other priest snuck up behind him, but the hunter knocked the knife out off his hand before it came anywhere near him. The blond then drew his long sword in one hand and his whip in the other, before pointing both at them menacingly.

“Last chance,” Katsuki warned.

The priests glanced at each other before charging at once. In one fluid motion, the hunter snaked his whip around one priest and threw the bound man towards his companion, knocking them both to the ground. He dug his long sword dangerously close to the first priest’s throat.

“Told you so.” Katsuki smirked.

“Toshinori!” A green haired woman barreled into the middle aged man as soon as they entered the abandoned house, nearly toppling him over. She, along with the rest of their group, turned to Katsuki cautiously. “Who is this?”

“This is Katsuki, he saved me earlier when two priests approached me.” The old man, Toshinori, introduced. “Young Katsuki, this is my wife, Inko, and these are the rest of the speakers. We travel among villages to share our knowledge and help those in need.”

“Cut the small talk.” Kasuki huffed. “By the look of your robe, you’re clearly the supreme elder. My family told me about you speakers. You know magic. Given your status, you could have easily saved yourself earlier.”

“I am no longer as strong as I used to be.” Toshinori sighed, almost wistfully. “My magic is not as it once was.”

“Then what were you doing out there?” Katsuki questioned, squinting at them scrutinizingly. “You must know that the church only sees you as a threat.”

“These people still need our help,” Inko explained.

“But they don’t want it,” Katsuki snapped. “The citizens here will take any excuse to burn you at the stake if they thought it meant that the monsters would stop attacking every night. I suggest you get out while you still can, before the night falls.”

“We can’t,” Inko insisted.

“Why not?” Katsuki asked.

Toshinori let out a shaky breath.

“Our son is missing,” Toshinori confessed. “In one of our stories, it says that underneath this village is a hidden labyrinth. And in it lies the messiah that will save us all from the war against the vampires. They say that he had fallen under a deep slumber. And my son snuck out the other day to try and find him.”

“You think that the savior of the world lies beneath this crappy village?” Katsuki chuckled darkly. “That Count Todoroki Enji will fall from some man sleeping in a maze?”

“Count Enji hasn’t actually made an appearance since he declared his war on humanity,” Inko protested. “Summoning and leading all of these monsters has surely taken a toll on him. That’s why he doesn’t fight in the frontlines.”

“But what truly does your so called messiah, who has taken such an opportune beauty nap, have any chance against the lord over all vampires?” Katsuki argued.

“But you forget the reason why Count Enji declared war on humanity in the first place,” Toshinori piped up. “They say the church killed his wife, a young human doctor named Rei. A priest had her accused of witchcraft and paganism, and she was burned at the stake. This is not just a war against a mighty vampire and his monsters, it is a war against a mourning man with an endeavor.”

“So what you’re saying is that the genocide of mankind is the natural grieving process of a widower.” Katsuki raised an eyebrow at him.

“What I’m saying is that Count Enji, like any man, is capable of falling,” Toshinori stated evenly. “And regardless of whether or not you believe me, our son does. And we need to find him. That’s why I was out there searching for him.”

“Please, Katsuki,” Inko begged. “Help us find him.”

Katsuki groaned. He could walk away right now. He could have avoided all of this by traveling to another village. However, he was meant to help people.

“I’ll help you.” Katsuki sighed, before glowering at them. “However, as soon as I find your son, dead or alive, you take whatever is left and leave this place. It is not safe for you here.”

“Thank you, Young Katsuki. But why do you care so much about the safety of us speakers?” Toshinori asked, somewhat timidly.

“Your people has helped me before.” Katsuki shrugged.

The catacombs were easier to navigate than expected. Katsuki simply followed the sound of yelling and battle.

Eventually, he found a young man in speakers’ attire facing off a cyclops. The green haired man held a single broad sword with both hands and was slashing away at the monster’s legs.

“How did it get here? Have you been fighting this thing since last night?” Katsuki questioned, uncoiling his whip.

“Who are you?” The young speaker asked, dodging a beam of light from the cyclops. “And no, there are monsters that linger around here at any time of the day, not just at night.”

“Your parents directed me here to save your ass.” Katsuki rolled underneath the monster and wrapped his whip around its ankle, before yanking.

As soon as the cyclops fell, the young speaker tried to pin the monster down by stabbing it in the stomach with his broad sword, but he was tossed aside easily. Katsuki expected to see the other man cast a spell to buffer the fall, but as the speaker came closer and closer to the ground, Katsuki realized that that wasn’t happening.

The hunter lashed out with his whip and the other man caught the end of it. Right before he would have landed fatally, Katsuki pulled as hard as he could to send the speaker flying across the room once more, right into his arms.

“Thank you!” The other man chirped as he pulled away. “My name is Izuku, by the way!”

“You can’t use magic, Deku?” Katsuki demanded. “How in the heavens did you expect to survive down here?”

“I can still fight!” The speaker pouted. “I’ve been training for almost all of my life. And it’s Izuku, not Deku!”

Before he could chew the other man out more, the cyclops prepared to shoot another beam at them.

“Don’t get hit by the light it shoots out of its eye!” Katsuki instructed. “It will petrify you!”

The speaker yelped as he ducked out of the way just in time. Using that distraction to his advantage, Katsuki shanked it from behind its back with his long sword, making it fall to its knees.

In spite of both his long sword and whip having been blessed with holy water and salt, the monster had yet to be dispelled. With no other option, Katsuki brought out the Evening Sun. It was a small talisman on a chain, with the charm taking the appearance of a sun.

Katsuki channeled the magic in the heirloom through his own magic. He placed his hand on the cyclops and watched in immense satisfaction as the monster exploded from the brief contact. He shed his jacket to shake off the blood, before turning to see the speaker looking at him in awe.

“Wait, the sigil on your shirt.” Izuku gasped. “That’s the insignia of the Bakugou family. You’re a monster hunter! And that magic, that must have been the Evening Sun!”

“So you know about us.” Katsuki sighed, hiding his family crest underneath his coat once more. “Figures. You speakers are such nerds.”

“You must be Kacchan!” Izuku was practically vibrating in his excitement. “The last living Bakugou!”

“It’s Katsuki.” The hunter scowled. “If you’re going to be a stalker, at least get our names right.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was told your story at a very young age and couldn’t pronounce your name properly.” Izuku giggled. “I have so many questions!”

“And I don’t feel like answering them,” the blond snapped. “I’m here to take you back to the rest of the speakers. You have to leave before nightfall, else you risk being attacked by more monsters.”

“But the messiah!” Izuku was practically jumping up and down now. “The legends are true, he’s down here! He’s the only one who can save us from Count Enji! You’re a hunter, aren’t you? You’re meant to save people!”

Katsuki had really had enough of this guy.

“And yet here we are!” Katsuki sneered. “The church accused us hunters of working with the vampires and had my entire family killed! We were helping people, and we suffered for it. And now I am left alone, wandering from village to village. Thought it doesn’t really matter where I go, because all of the citizens hate me!”

Katsuki deflated, narrowing his eyes at the speaker.

“The only reason I survived was because the speakers in my village saved me.” Katsuki grit his teeth. “So let me bring you back to your own family so that I can repay my debt.”

“But the stories of the messiah!” Izuku stomped his foot like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. “If you grew up with monster hunters, that must mean you’ve heard the same stories I’ve heard!”

“Oh, I’ve heard stories alright, all right.” Katsuki shook his head. “Just go back to your family and leave this place. The citizens here will listen to whatever the church tells them. They’ll look for anything to point their pitchforks and torches to if they think it will help them.”

“They’re just coping with the war.” Izuku frowned thoughtfully. “The citizens are trying to find something to blame so that they can feel in control. It’s the church’s own fault for manipulating them.”

“Maybe Count Enji was right to declare war upon us.” Katsuki scowled.

Izuku opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, cracks started to web through the floor.

“The shock of the explosion must have broken through the infrastructure!” Izuku exclaimed right as the floor crumbled underneath their feet.

The hunter grabbed hold of the speaker and flung him to the secure looking wall. Izuku drew his broad sword and struck through the stone, impaling it until the blade was nearly halfway through it. Katsuki then cracked his whip mid fall and Izuku caught the end of it, stopping his descent.

“You know.” Izuku drawled out. “Since we’re down here and all, we might as well check out the messiah.”

Katsuki was very tempted to just let go and end it all.

As Katsuki and Izuku stepped before the coffin at the end of the room, the hunter already had a tight grasp on the hilt of his long sword and the handle of his whip.

“This must be it! The legendary messiah that will save us all from Count Enji!” Izuku cheered.

However, as they approached, the coffin started to open by itself. From it, rose a fair man with mismatched hair, and a large scar on the left side of his face. His skin was deathly pale. And when he looked at him, he bared prominent fangs.

“This is why I tried to keep you from this place.” Katsuki drew his weapons. “You speakers were told of a powerful man who isolated himself here. That much is true. But us hunters were told the truth, that your so called savior was actually a vampire. And not just any vampire, but the son of Count Todoroki Enji himself.”

“That is true. I am a Todoroki and Count Enji’s youngest son, half vampire and half human, but you may call me Shouto. And you must be a Bakugou.” The vampire met his gaze easily. “My father has told me about you hunters. You have preyed upon my people. You have slaughtered and displayed them like trophies.”

“And your father is trying to make our people extinct,” Katsuki retorted.

“You are not wrong,” Shouto admitted. “Something inside my father died when my mother was killed. He’s currently on a suicide mission, declaring war on all of humanity. I tried to stop him before, but I failed. That’s how I got this scar. I have been resting here to heal my injuries, lying in wait for my chance.”

“Your chance to do what?” Izuku asked hopefully.

Shouto summoned twin short swords.

“This,” the vampire announced, before rushing towards Katsuki, a short sword in each hand.

The hunter parried his advances with his own long sword, before countering with his whip. The vampire recoiled from the touch and disengaged.

“Kacchan, please stop this!” Izuku exclaimed. “Shouto! My name is Izuku, I am a high ranking scholar among the speakers, and the son of the supreme elder. I have studied all of your stories. You are meant to save us all!”

“Shut up, Deku!” Katsuki hissed, winding up his whip again. “Vampire, I am Katsuki, the last remaining Bakugou. And it is my duty to slay you, you Half and Half Bastard!”

There was a glint in Shouto’s heterochromatic eyes as he aimed his short swords at him. On his left side, fire was erupted. And on the right, ice was emitted. Katsuki blocked the blasts of magic with his long sword and redirected them with his whip. The vampire smirked at him in mild amusement before encasing his blades in the same elements and lunging at him once more, dual wielding the magicked short swords.

Katsuki channeled the Evening Sun into his weapons as he deflected. Every time he swung his long sword and cracked his whip, he aimed explosions at the vampire, who evaded his attacks nearly effortlessly.

Eventually, Shouto tackled him into the ground, and both of them lost their grips on their weapons. The vampire loomed over him threateningly before leaning down and baring his fangs.

“I expected more from a Bakugou,” Shouto teased. “I suppose I’ll just have to end your bloodline then.”

“You might not want to do that, Icy Hot,” Katsuki warned.

“And why is that?” Shouto asked, seeming actually curious.

The hunter’s eyes darted downwards. The vampire followed his gaze and saw that the sharp edge of the Evening Sun was imbedded into his chest. If Shouto moved any closer to bite him, he would be staked right through the heart.

“Even if you kill me, you will die, too.” Katsuki smirked. “I don’t care if I die. But I plan on taking you down with me.”

“That won’t be happening.” Izuku called out. Both of them looked up and saw that the scholar was digging the end of his broad sword into the back of the vampire’s neck.

“I thought you said I was your messiah?” Shouto asked easily, as if there wasn’t a blade inching its way dangerously into his nape.

“I thought so, too.” Izuku squinted at him. “Kacchan may be rude, but he’s a hero. And you’re a jerk.”

Shouto craned his neck to turn back and forth between the two.

“I suppose the two of you will do.” The vampire chuckled lightly, before carefully untangling himself from them. Both the hunter and the speaker aimed their weapons at him warily as he spoke.

“You are both right.” The two toned man explained flatly. “There are stories about me. The speakers and the hunters are among the only humans who possess the ability to use magic. And some of the stories they pass down have actually been prophecies of future events. There have been stories about me long before my birth, and both of the ones you have heard are true. I am the son of Count Todoroki Enji. But I am also the messiah who will bring upon his downfall. And the stories I have heard have told me that I would not be able to do it alone. They say I will be accompanied by two humans. A hunter and a scholar.”

“So all of that just now was a test to see if we were worthy allies?” Izuku asked doubtfully.

“Yes.” Shouto nodded. “Congratulations, you passed. You have both shown unwavering determination and a willingness to do the right thing, going against your self preservation and personal bias.”

“Yay us.” Katsuki rolled his eyes, still dubious.

“Please.” Shouto bowed his head respectfully. “Help me.”

“Yes!” Izuku agreed. “I’ll do whatever I can to help humanity! I’ve always wanted to be a hero in the stories I would hear from the other speakers. I want to save people.”

They both turned to Katsuki. The hunter groaned, thinking about how he would have been able to miss all of this if he had gone to a different village.

But then he remembered what his family taught him. How it was his duty to save people. How it was what he was meant to be.

“Alright.” Katsuki sighed. “I mean, the world will probably end if I don’t say yes.”

Izuku grinned at him widely. And Shouto had a reserved smile of his own, too. Katsuki smirked back.

He wasn’t just a hunter anymore. He was a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea of the AU would have the BNHA characters mirror the Castlevania characters that have similar powers to them. Trevor (the hunter) is the only character who doesn’t use magic and compensates by being smart and strong like Midoriya. Sypha (the speaker) primarily uses fire and ice magic like Todoroki. Alucard (the half vampire and the son of Dracula) is a blond asshole and is just the most overpowered like Bakugou.
> 
> However, I opted to make the BNHA characters mirror the Castlevania characters’ personalities and history more. Midoriya is the only one who doesn’t act like a loner douchebag, like Sypha. Todoroki is stoic but snippy and pretentious and socially awkward, like Alucard, plus he has daddy issues. And Bakugou, like Trevor, is cynical and abrasive and pessimistic.
> 
> You can fight me on this here:  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
